murder_the_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tia Stilley
Tia Stilley was a character who appeared in Murder: Part 2. She was Hunter Williams' girlfriend and Violet Stevenson's best friend. She was the third victim in the Columtreal Killings, Arthur Clyde's third killing spree. She was portrayed by Annie Juran. Description Tia was described as, "Ambitious and irreverent, Tia is a young Asian woman with a knack for getting into trouble. She is a journalism major who dreams of following big cases like the Buzzing Massacre. She has recently learned she's pregnant with Hunter Williams' child." Appearances * Murder: Part 2 Murder: Part 2 At the end of Psych class, Tia recognized Braedon Harris when he arrived and spoke to Melanie Hart and Roslyn Ross. She interjected herself into their reunion and began to grill them for information on the Buzzing Massacre and Cindy Hamilton's death the night before. Braedon and Melanie were shocked, having not heard of Cindy's death yet. Roslyn stepped in and told Tia to back off while Cadence Freeman grabbed Melanie and led her out of the class, with Roslyn and Braedon following. Tia was later seen trying to sneak into the crime scene where Cindy and Aisha Black were killed, she was approached by her best friend Violet Stevenson and Violet's boyfriend Sean Marx. The couple questioned what she was doing before joining her. They made their way into the sight and Tia began filming the bloody scene before Sean announced a cop was coming. The trio began running, not wanting to get caught, and were able to successfully escape. Later, Tia joined her Violet, Sean, and her boyfriend Hunter Williams as they snuck into the city pool. After playing and laughing for a while, things heated up with Violet and Sean, Tia and Hunter moved into a nearby building and started to make out. She soon shoved Hunter back and blurted out that she was pregnant, causing Hunter to vomit and run off. Tia remained alone, crying and feeling rejected, she received the Buzzing Signal and immediately started to hear footsteps. She investigated, spotting Arthur Clyde and questioning who he was, when she noticed he was holding a knife she screamed and started to run. Arthur would soon catch Tia, throwing her to the ground. Tia was next seen being stumbled upon by Violet, already killed and her eyes gouged out. Trivia * Her death date is April 1, 2012. * In the original script for Murder: Part 2, Tia escaped Arthur and was found by Violet, alive and with her eyes gouged out. She begged Violet to end her life and Violet would stab her in the gut to kill her but for whatever reason Annie tortured her and made her live through this, screaming. Arthur then attacked, throwing Violet away and stabbing Tia in the top of her head. * She is ranked #33 by Melanie. * She is ranked #40 by Annie. * Poop Category:Characters Category:Murder 2 Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:Eye trauma Category:Eyes gouged out Category:Third person to die Category:Annie Juran